


More Beauty in the World

by Classic Rock Chick (thewrittenfae)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Classic%20Rock%20Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's birth through Bill's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Beauty in the World

Bill had thought that the happiest day of his life was when he and Ellen had gotten married. Nothing had ever been so important to him. But looking down at this tiny little bundle wrapped in a red towel, he’s sure it’s been tied. Ellen’s head is in his lap, and one hand is gripping hers and Butterfly cleans Ellen up. There hadn’t been any time for a hospital, he was just damn lucky Butterfly had been there and been able to get word to him before he missed this. 

“I would’a kicked yer ass if you’d not gotten here on time,” Ellen murmurs from his lap. 

The chuckle is soft as he dips carefully to kiss her, letting her see their daughter. Joanna still needs to be cleaned up a little, but she’s beautiful none the less as she yawns and wiggles little arms. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world. You know that.” 

With the okay given, Bill shifts Ellen more against his chest. The move allows her to take Joanna and lets him wrap around them both. “You’re gonna need to get her upstairs and into bed in a minute. She’ll need rest all tomorrow too.” 

“Thank you, Butterfly. If you’ll wait a minute, I’ll ask you to carry the baby while I carry Ellen upstairs.” The bar was going to have to be cleaned. Having a daughter behind it wasn’t usually health inspector approved. But in a way, he was glad their daughter was born here too. They’d built this Roadhouse together, made it successful together, and so it made sense that they have their daughter here too. 

Nodding, she smiles at them. “Of course. Tamsen will be wanting a full detailed play of how Joanna and Ellen are doing,” she chuckles.

Ellen kisses Joanna’s head gently, looking worn out and tired. “Just don’t tell him the gritty parts.” Leaning up, she kisses Bill. “Get me to bed.” 

Once Joanna was handed to Butterfly, Bill lifts Ellen and cradles her against his chest gently before moving to the stairs. Butterfly took off before them, disappearing into the bathroom while Bill settles Ellen. Though it’s not too much longer before she’s back and handing over a cleaned up daughter. “Congratulations, you two. You’ll make beautiful parents.” 

Curling around his girls once they’re settled in bed, Bill smiles over at Butterfly. “Thank you. For everything, Butterfly.” She doesn’t answer, merely waves her had as she slips out to leave the family to their new addition.


End file.
